The Butlers Sister
by Leann Foster
Summary: What happens when a mysterious figure appears one night and helps Sebastian in defeating Grell? And why the hell is she helping him? And most of all how does she know Him? Are their pasts connected some how? Rated M Just To Be Safe.
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded down on the roof of the Phantomhive Manor. The crashing of objects being thrown could be heard down the normally silent hallways. The staff was huddled in a corner of the room. The master of the Manor Ceil Phantomhive watched from his desk as the butler Sebastian Michaels fought off the cause of the disturbance. Grell Sutcliff a grim reaper formally the late Madam Red's Butler.

" Come on Sebastian! Why won't you come with me?" whined Grell as Sebastian hit him in the stomach. Making Grell stumble backwards.

"Grell I have told you time and time again I'm not interested in you! You are a creep and a stalker!" Growled Sebastian his maroon eyes flashing dangerously.

" But you're my Romeo and I your Juliet! One cannot be without t the other!" Grell cried dramatically.

"Grell I said No now please leave before I get behind schedule." Sighed Sebastian as he looked at his pocket watch.

" Very well then if you wont come with me willingly ill just have to take you by force! " Grell shouted like a maniac. He started to charge at Sebastian but then froze as silver daggers lined with gold pinned him to the wall.

" That is enough!" Hissed a feminine voice from the shadows. Every one turned and looked at the direction the voice was coming from. "Grell Sutcliff you have no business being here. Especially when you're on probation!" The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows wearing a black cloak trimmed with purple. The hood was up so you couldn't see her face but the maroon eyes glowed angrily in the shadow of the cloaks hood.

"But I…" started Grell but he was cut off by the cloaked figure.

" No excuses Grell! William gave me orders to send you back to headquarters immediately! Then clean up the mess you've made." The figure hissed as she waved to the room that was practically in ruins. "I seriously don't get what your fascination is with that butler over there but it needs to stop now!" She barked.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes the voice coming from the cloaked figure seemed extremely familiar but he couldn't recall as to whom it belonged to. He shrugged and continued to watch as Grell cowered in fear as the figure approached.

"Grell I am through with your sneaking off and causing havoc all the time. So now I am the one handing out your punishment." The figure hissed. She extended her hand out to the side of her and a gold staff with amethyst roses appeared in her hand. She then pointed the staff at Grell. " As Captain of the Reapers 2nd division, I have decided that you will be going back to the Reaper Academy to refresh your memory of the rules. Since you have forgotten them or just choose to ignore them."

"Please I beg you don't send me back to the Academy!" cried Grell.

The figure laughed and it sent chills down everyone's back except Sebastian's. Now this mysterious figure was starting to interest him more and more with how Grell was frightened of her.

"I will think about it." The figure chuckled. Then swung the staff at Grell and watched as he was sent back to the world of Reapers and the Supernatural.

Sebastian had finally had enough and walked over to the figure and yanked the hood down to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. He stepped back in shock. "K-K-Kana?"

"Well that was unexpected." the woman sighed as she ran her gloved hand through her messy bangs. She smiled and looked at Sebastian. "So what have you been up to… …Little Brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Every one looked between Sebastian and Kana in disbelief. Kana was the female version of Sebastian! She had long midnight black hair that was braided down her back and tied off with a black and purple ribbon. Her eyes were maroon just like Sebastian's. She also had the same pale skin as him. Her smile was almost as bone chilling as his too!

"Sebastian who is she?" demanded Ceil, who had also taken note of their close resemblance.

" Young Master this is Kana." Answered Sebastian still staring at the young woman now known as Kana.

" I honestly can not believe your serving a mere child Sebastian." Mused Kana "But then again you've always had a soft spot for children."

"Who are you calling a mere child woman?! You should show your superiors respect!" shouted Ceil

"Humph! I will not show a child any respect. Especially if he is disrespectful to his elders." Stated Kana defiantly. "And you're not my superior."

"Kana why are you here?" Sebastian asked her suspiciously as he stepped in-between Kana and Ceil. He knew the situation would get ugly if he didn't intervene. Kana had a nasty temper when pushed too far. He shuddered at the memory of the last time she lost her temper. The results were horrifying.

"Why to see my _Little_ brother of course! And to see if what William and Grell had told me was indeed true." Kana replied. "And it looks like they told the truth. You are indeed a butler." Kana sighed.

" So now that you have confirmed what they told you you'll be leaving now. Right?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"What! And leave without finding out what you've been up to _Little_ Brother? Bash I thought you knew me better than that!" Kana exclaimed.

"I thought so too. But apparently you decided that you would become the first devil grim-reaper!" yelled Sebastian.

"Well its not my fault! I was given the opportunity and I took it! I never thought my twin would be a butler to a human child! So I guess we're both disappointed in each other!" Kana shouted angrily. She turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room but Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

"Kana I'm not finished with you!" he yelled

"Well I'm finished with you so let me go." Kana yanked her wrist free of Sebastian's grip and continued outside.

"Kana if you leave I'll never speak to you again!" shouted Sebastian. He realized it sounded quite childish after he said it out loud

" Fine by me. You haven't even spoken to me for the last 500 years or so. So what's the rest of eternity going to do? But little brother you do realize how childish that sounds? Never speak to me again. I really thought you had matured." Kana reached into her cloak and pulled out a letter "This is from mother you might want to read it. After all it contains some terrible news. That is the real reason why I came tonight."

Sebastian opened the letter and gasped at its contents.:

Dear Sebastian,

My dear son I have some terrible news.

Your father he is dead. I know how close

you were to him and I thought you would

like to come home for the ceremony. As the

next family head you are required to do so.

Your sister has relinquished her rights as a

candidate for the title since she became a

Reaper. So now my son you are to return

home and take over your new role as our

family head.

Sincerely,

Lady Caroline Ann-Elise Michaels

(Your loving mother in hell)

"So father is dead?" Sebastian asked "And you relinquished your rights as a candidate for the title of next family head so you could become a reaper?" asked Sebastian he looked at Kana like she was stupid. " Are you stupid or something? You must be. Only an idiot would lead the family into shame such as you have."

Kana immediately took offence and slapped Sebastian across the face." How dare you! I am not the one who has shamed our family you are! You who serves and prey's on a young childs soul!"

Sebastian looked back at his older twin and smirked. "Yes I have indeed brought our family shame dear sister. And I will destroy our family even further to get what my young master wants."

Kana kicked Sebastian in the chest sending him across the room and into the wall. "That is one thing I will not stand for!" she attacked him again but this time she had grabbed her staff and was swinging it around angrily. Suddenly she stopped and turned around taking a defensive stance. "No it can't be I thought I had killed the last of them!" she whispered. Suddenly a shadow lunged at her and pinned her against the wall.

" Well, well, well. Look who I finally caught. Kana the Devil Grim-reaper. You may have slain my kin but I will now slay you in revenge!" the shadow demon crooned in a sickly sweet voice.

" No." Kana whispered.

"What was that Ka-Na?" the shadow demon asked

"I said No! Your kin deserved their fate! They attacked when me, and my brother were gone! They killed my father and many others. They tried to take over hell and destroy everything we try to keep balanced! And now you try to kill me? What justice will that do? Absolutely none!" Kana closed her eyes and extended her hand calling her staff to her. She stabbed the shadow demon in the heart and was released. She gasped for breath and was hit with an attack from the demon. She raised her staff and jumped over the demon bringing her staff down as it went strait through it with a clean cut. The demon screamed in agony as it collapsed and turned to dust.

"Kana! Are you alright?" Sebastian asked her. He looked at her with concern over the damage she had taken.

Kana nodded "Yes I'm fine. A shadow demon is nothing compared to what I've had to deal with recently."

Sebastian looked at Kana with a confused look on his face. " Kana what did you do to become a target for the shadow demon clan?"

"Just what I do best. Pissing off a bunch of demons!" Kana laughed. She felt her legs give out under her and then she passed out.

"KANA!"


End file.
